64zoolanefandomcom-20200215-history
The Story of the Hyenas' Holiday
Harry goes on a vacation with his family to Waterlily Lake. The hyena pups get lost and Edna bumps into a nearby aardvark. Summary Main Zoo Lucy thinks of a faraway place as Boris thinks she has been to Iceburg and Tickles and Giggles think she has been to the Banana Forest. Lucy thinks of something very far away on a holiday. Story One morning, the hyenas are awake very early. They decide to go to the lake for a holiday. As soon as they explored some part of Africa, Edna complains about Harry walking to the same place he's been before. She and the pups will not move until Harry asks for directions. Georgina was able to help the hyenas go to the lake. While arriving, a storm strikes upon the hyena family. Harry talks to his family that the family never gives up. Arriving at the lake, the hyenas stop by for a picnic. They didn't have any food and stopped for a while. Holly and Johnnie started frolicking around as Harry is going for a swim. Meanwhile, Kevin and Doris are able to save Harry from drowning. Upon meeting Alan, Edna is guided to look at some exotic types of ants. Holly and Johnnie frolicked around the volcano and it started to erupt. Georgina was able to save the cubs from danger. The hyenas are very happy after all four are reunited. They have fun laughing at the top of the volcano during sunset. Moral Ending Lucy wouldn't like to go on a vacation with the hyenas, though. Lucy thought of a great place to visit during vacation: the zoo! Gallery Ep 50 2.jpg Ep 50 3.jpg Ep 50 4.jpg Ep 50 5.jpg Ep 50 6.jpg Ep 50 7.jpg Hyena Pups.jpg Ep 50 8.jpg Harry Hyena.jpg Ep 50 9.jpg Ep 50 10.jpg Ep 50 11.jpg Ep 50 12.jpg Ep 50 13.jpg Ep 50 14.jpg Ep 50 15.jpg Ep 50 16.jpg Ep 50 17.jpg Ep 50 18.jpg Ep 50 19.jpg Ep 50 20.jpg Ep 50 21.jpg Ep 50 22.jpg Ep 50 23.jpg Ep 50 24.jpg Ep 50 25.jpg Ep 50 26.jpg Ep 50 27.jpg Ep 50 28.jpg Ep 50 29.jpg Rain.jpg Ep 50 30.jpg Ep 50 31.jpg Ep 50 32.jpg Ep 50 33.jpg Ep 50 34.jpg Ep 50 35.jpg Ep 50 36.jpg Ep 50 37.jpg Ep 50 38.jpg Ep 50 39.jpg Ep 50 40.jpg Ep 50 41.jpg Ep 50 42.jpg Ep 50 43.jpg Ep 50 44.jpg Ep 50 45.jpg Ep 50 46.jpg Ep 50 47.jpg Ep 50 48.jpg Hyena.jpg Ep 50 49.jpg Ep 50 50.jpg Ep 50 51.jpg Ep 50 52.jpg Ep 50 53.jpg Ep 50 54.jpg Ep 50 55.jpg Ep 50 56.jpg Ep 50 57.jpg Ep 50 58.jpg Ep 50 59.jpg Edna Hyena.jpg Ep 50 60.jpg Ep 50 61.jpg Ep 50 62.jpg Ep 50 63.jpg Ep 50 64.jpg Ep 50 65.jpg Ep 50 66.jpg Ep 50 67.jpg Ep 50 68.jpg Ep 50 69.jpg Ep 50 70.jpg Amphitheater.jpg Ep 50 71.jpg Ep 50 72.jpg Ep 50 73.jpg Ep 50 74.jpg Ep 50 75.jpg Ep 50 76.jpg Ep 50 77.jpg Ep 50 78.jpg Ep 50 79.jpg Ep 50 80.jpg Ep 50 81.jpg Ep 50 82.jpg Ep 50 83.jpg Ep 50 84.jpg Ep 50 85.jpg Ep 50 86.jpg Ep 50 87.jpg Ep 50 88.jpg Ep 50 89.jpg Ep 50 90.jpg Ep 50 91.jpg Ep 50 92.jpg Video Trivia * This episode was uploaded by Millimages on the same day where Episode 49 was uploaded. However, the channel that was used is "Mini TV". This is the second episode uploaded by Mini TV. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Episodes that Nelson told the story